Our season 9
by sammie-jayne
Summary: Mine and 4evermondler version of season 9!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, so 4evermondler and I have decided to write a joined fanfic togehter. we decided it will be our version of season 9 of what we wanted to happen and our own storylines.

 **Chapter 1.  
Rachels Hospital Room. Joey and Rachel are in the room.**

Joey moved the jacket assumed to be Ross to the chair but at that time there was a ring in the pocket in a box, but the box had fallen out of the pocket and Joey happened to pick it up just as Ross walked back into the hospital room so Joey stuffed the box into his pocket. "I shall leave you guys to talk things over for a little while." Joey said making an excuse to get out the room to tell someone anyone about the ring he has found in Ross pocket. "See you later!" Ross said as Joey exited the room. "Emma is doing great, the Nurse said that we can both go home tomorrow." Rachel said making conversation with her ex and baby's father. "Thats very good then, I will get the guys to help me get the crib set up for Emma when she is home. I wanted to ask you something." Ross said awkwardly "Go ahead. ask away!" Rachel said nervously "I was just wondering since you know we have a child and everything now if maybe you wanted to slowly start to date each other again possibly?" Ross said "You know what I may need it think about it, I mean we just had a baby so maybe we should take it really slowly first but I need to think about it first for a bit." Rachel said "Okay sure no problem. I'm just going to get some food, do you want anything?" "Hmm could you get me a fruit bowl and some juice please. If you see Monica could you send her in please?" Rachel asked "Sure can not a problem. See you later Rach!" Ross said as he walked out of the room.

 **In the Canteen, Joey and Phoebe are in there!**

Phoebe and Joey both have food and are sitting up the table eating, Joey has a massive plateful of all different kinds of food. Phoebe has fries and some fruit and a juice. Joey reaches into his pocket and remembers that the ring box is in there he takes it out to show Phoebe and tell her about what has happened but before he can say anything phoebe sees the ring and she thinks that Joey is going to propose to her "Oh wow Joey you are an amazing friend and a great back up, so yes!" Phoebe said hugging him "Wait what?" Joey questioned Your proposal, of course I will marry you Joey, its every girls dream to marry her best guy friend." Phoebe said in excitement."Oh right yeah sure." joey said "Put the ring on my finger then fiancé. I can't believe we are engaged!" Phoebe exlaimed as Joey slid the ring on her finger reluctantly just as Ross walks over "Hey guys whats going on?" Ross asked then noticing Phoebe very excited. "Oh nothing much, how are Rachel and Emma doing?" Joey asked changing the subject before Phoebe could tell Ross anything "They are both doing great, coming home tomorrow. Would you mind helping me finish setting up Emma crib and room?" Ross asked "Yeah, not a problem man. Oh hey I need to talk to you in a little while." Joey said "Alright not a problem, have either of you seen Monica and Chandler in the last half an hour." Ross asked "No, I haven't seen them much at all whilst we have been here, they just keep dissapering on their own. They are a couple so I guess they do need time to their own but its strange." Phoebe said "Yeah but not whilst we need them." Joey said "I got to go now so see you both later." Phoebe said blowing a kiss at Joey as she left the table and area. "Okay I need to talk to you now." Joey said to Ross "What is going on?" Ross asked "I moved your jacket in the hospital room and a box with a ring fell out, I put it in my pocket so Rachel wouldn't see it because I am guessing its for her but anyway I showed Phoebe it earlier and she thought it was for her and I was proposing to her." Joey explained "what that is crazy, you did tell her you wasn't really proposing to her right?" Ross questioned. "I tried but then she got all excited and happy and started hugging me, then you came over. I will tell her but in private when its just me and her. So man your going to propose to Rachel then." Joey said "No my mom gave me the ring when she came over earlier cause she wanted me to propose to her but I just wanted to see if she wants to start things up again. I asked her but she said she needs to think about it, which is understandable." Ross said "Well yeah given your history and that "we were on a break. No we weren't" kind of thing" Joey said as Ross just glared at him. "I think I am going home now for a bit to shower and change my clothes." Joey said whilst getting up to go.

 **Rachels Hospital Room, Monica and Rachel are sitting on the bed talking.**

"Where have you been al day, apparently you and Chandler keep sneaking off together?" Rachel asked "Sort of, we decided to start trying for a baby of our own so thats kind of where we have been all day." Monica explained and Rachel pulled her into a hug "Awww , I'm so happy for you guys!" Rachel said "We are very excited, so what is happening with you and Ross?" Monica asked "Ross asked me to start things up again, I really want to but I'm not completely sure I want to. I mean we have a massive history too which is so crazy we only just started really being proper friends again properly. We have just had a baby too and if things didn't work out it would be so much harder on Emma if it didn't work out and everything." Rachel explained "I get what you mean. Its so hard to make things work but you know what if you want it to and believe it can then it definitely can work if you try. I understand how scared you must be for Emma if it didn't work out ans yourself, but think how amazing it would be if everything did work out for you both. Look how amazing it has turned out me Chandler and I, and how scared he was of commitment. If it is meant to be it will be." Monica said "I am really thinking about it pretty hard, I really do want to give it a go so I am going to tell him that I want to but it will be slow." Rachel said "Yeah taking it slow after having a baby is how most couples do it!" Monica said jokingly "Wow you have been around Chandler too long, speaking of Chandler where is he?" Rachel asked "He was really tired and he has lots of early meetings at work this week so he went home to bed. I think he may be too warn out." Monica said "Oh bless him, and a little too much information there." Rachel said "I'm sorry!" Monica said as Ross walked back into the room with them. "I better go home now I have work tomorrow on the lunch and dinner shift." Monica said leaving the room.

AN, Hope you have all enjoyed the start of our reason 9, please review and let us know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! 4everMondler here.

September 2002

Postive. She was pregnant, they were going to be parents.

"Honey you home?" She could hear Chandler ask when he entered the apartment.

Monica stuffed the test in a box and came over to him. He started to kiss her.

"Are you okay Babe?" he asked.

"Yes just open this" she handed him the box.

Chandler opened the box then looked in it and back at Monica who has a smile on her face.

"Baby are you? We-" he questioned in amazement.

She nodded.

"I can't believe we are gonna be parents" he picked her up and into their bedroom.

Making love to her like there is no tomorrow.

[A few days later C/M were at the doctors office waiting for the doctor to enter]

"Hi I'm Dr. Long" the doctor shaked both the couple's hands.

"Hi Dr. Long, my friend Rachel said nice things about you" Monica smiled.

"Okay let's get on with the exam" Dr. Long put took her blood then put gel on her still-flat belly.

"Heartbeats excellent" Dr. Long stated.

Then zoomed in a bit and gasped "Oh my"

"Oh my god. Is something wrong with them?" Chandler paniced.

"Ah no nothing's wrong. Mrs. Bing you are expecting twins" Dr. Long replied.

"Twins?" Monica repeated.

"Well everything seems to be just fine. Conception date was in june so you are set to be due in may of next year." Dr. Long handed the couple some forms.

"Thank you" the expectant mother got dressed and the Bings left.

[Back at the apartment. The whole gang is there]

"We've got some news" Chandler annouced.

"You got a new job" Ross tries to guess

"You two are moving. I call dibs for the apartment!" Rachel said.

""Monica's pregnant!"Joey shouted out.

Monica nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"Mon! I so knew you were pregnant" Phoebe clapped her hands.

C/M then pass around the sonogram pics.

"Wha- why is there two?" Joey is confused.

"Earth to dumbfuck Joe" Ross mumbles.

"The even bigger news is that we are having twins" Chandler starts to kiss Monica's neck.

"I'm so happy for you two" Rachel squeezed the couple.

"My best friend and little sister are having twins!" Ross hugged them.

[Two weeks later. C/MI's bedroom at morning time]

"Hun feel this" Monica took her husband's hand and placed it in her small belly.

She had recently started to show .

"Oh my god. It feels so...so weird" Chandler moved his hands around on it.

"The babies kicking woke me up this morning" she announced.

"I can't believe our twins are in there" he started to kiss her.

"Make love to me again" Monica said.

"As you wish" Chandler grinned.

Next chapter will writen by Sammie-jayne. 4everMondler signing off for right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, so 4evermondler and I have decided to write a joined fanfic together. we decided it will be our version of season 9 of what we wanted to happen and our own storylines.

 **Chapter 3.  
Monica and Chandlers apartment. Monica and Rachel are there talking in the living room, Chandler is in the shower.**

Monica and Rachel are sitting on the couch talking about the usual gossip and things. Emma is on the floor in the baby chair asleep and dreaming now and again they will hear little snoars from her. "Aww shes so cute, I can't wait till my two are here!" Monica said "I know, its great but a little boring for a start I mean she really doesn't do much but sleep, eat and poop at the moment. It will be so fun for her to have two cousins at her same age though. I feel bad for Ben his sister is 8 years younger than he is and any more future kids will be more added to that." Rachel said "Yeah but hes a good kid, and that just means that he will look out for them more as he will be a lot older than them. You have thought about you and Ross having more kids? You haven't been on your second first date yet if thats what we are calling it." Monica asked her "Of course, I am always thinking of stuff like that with Ross. Even when we were broken up I still thought that someday it may eventually work out and we would end up together whether that ment having kids and being married or not." Rachel told her best friend "Thats really lovely. Where are you going for your first second date?" Monica asked "Ross wouldn't tell me but knowing him it will be somewhere romantic and quiet where we can talk and have a great time." Rachel said "Sounds great, wish Chandler would be more like that now." Monica said and sighed at the same time "He doesn't take you out on dates any-more?" Rachel asked "Nope, since he has no job and I am only working a few hours a week now all the money is going on bills and stuff for the twins, in a way I kind of wish we weren't having two because it would make it so much easier. We wouldn't have to buy two of everything either, but I wouldn't change it for the world now that we have them." Monica said "That sucks, if your having money toubles why not ask to borrow some?" Rachel asked "Chandler said no because we are bings and bings don't borrow money, basically he doesn't want to admit to anyone that we are having money struggles." Monica said getting annoyed "Sorry, maybe you should borrow some behind his back then he would never know?" Rachel suggested "I can't do that, my head is all over the place at the moment knowing me I would go and accidentally tell him what I did. Please don't tell anyone I have told you about this Chandler would flip if he found out I was talking about it." Monica said just as Chandler came out of the bathroom with a pair of jeans and a scruffy looking t-shirt on. "What are you two talking about?" Chandler asked grabbing a bottle of water coming to sit down next to Monica "Just about mine and Ross second first date." Rachel replied "That sounds fun." Chandler said sounding disinterested switching on the tv "Anyway I have to go and start getting ready, especially since I have to get Emma ready to go to my moms tonight, trust me you will know what its like to have to get at least two people ready soon takes ages, she takes longer than I do." Rachel said grabbing the car seat putting Emma into it and going out the door.

"Chandler, Honey I think we should talk about some stuff." Monica said trying to find the best way to talk to him but he wasn't listening more interested in watching the television "Chandler." Monica tried again and still got ignored so she turned off the tv "Oi, I was watching that." Chandler said trying to take the remote control off her "I really think we need to talk about some things." Monica said "Okay what?" Chandler asked just trying to get her to let him watch his tv show again "I mean this in the best way possible but don't you think that maybe you should find a job sometime soon, I mean we have 2 kids on the way and I am only working part-time at the moment all the money is going on bills." Monica explained to him "I have been looking ever since I quit and nothing has come up." Chanlder said "You haven't been looking for a job for two weeks now Chandler, money is running short and you look like a slob and don't do anything all day!" Monica told him "What the hell, I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO FIND A JOB, NOBODY HAS GOTTEN BACK TO ME ABOUT ONE!" chandler started yelling her his wife "Don't yell at me Chandler I am only telling you this for your own good. It is the truth you haven't been looking because you got rejected but I am sorry that is not the attitude to take with 2 babies on the way." Monica said calmly "Whatever I need a drink!" Chandler exlaimed walking away from her into the kitchen. "Don't walk away from me, I am trying to help you out. Trying to help our family that we will be having soon, I don't need the stress of money troubles on top of what I am already going through." Monica told him following him around. "Ha what kind of stress do you have?" Chandler questioned "Lots like that face on what we are going to live on once these babies are born, like you don't talk to me any more or even look at me let alone take me out on dates. I feel like your losing interest in me all of a sudden, is there someone else?" Monica asked "No, Why would you even think that?" Chandler said "Because you don't do anything with me any more, you don't even sleep in the same bed as me at night times, don't think I didn't notice that the guest room bed has been slept in, and I do wake up in the middle of the night and your not in our bed. You have been drinking a lot more than usual, you look scruffy and don't come to my doctors appointments or scans that I have. Its like you don't care!" Monica said in tears plopping herself down on the couch "Wow you really feel that way? I had no idea!" Chandler asked "Of course you didn't because you don't notice me any more." Monica said taking the tissue Chandler handed to her "I'm sorry you feel that way. Okay I have been acting crazy ever since I left my job and haven't been trying to get a new one as well as I should have been but I will try harder from now on. We will work on it okay." Chandler said "I guess so. Why have you been avoiding me though?" Monica asked "I'm sorry, I just didn't realise how fast things were happening. Then all of a sudden you are pregnant and we have not one but two kids on the way thats a lot to take in. I wasn't 100% sure if I was ready for kids but now i know that I am." Chandler told her "If you wasn't ready why did you agree to start trying when we did, if you would have wanted to wait then I wouldn't have minded." Monica said "I didn't think you would fall pregnant as quickly as you did!" Chandler claimed "Oh!" is all Monica could say. "Go and get some rest, I am going down to look for job ads." Chandler told her and hugged her then watched her slowly walk into their bedroom.

 **Joeys apartment, Phoebe and Joey are hanging out there.**

Phoebe and Joey are just randomlly talking about the gang and how happy they are that something good is happening in all of their friends lives. "I need to tell you something really awkward Pheebs." Joey said nervusly "Whats wrong?" Phoebe said concerned "I'm so not sure how to say this and I'm really sorry but you know when I gave you the ring?" Joey started off "Yes, I know when you proposed! Where is this going oh let me guess, you have gotten me an even better ring. We need to discuss when you are moving into my place too lover." Phoebe said purring at him "I don't think thats such a good idea, because you see when I proposed I wasn't actually propsing I was just trying to show you the ring that fell out of Ross jacket that his mom gave to him, but I didn't want Rachel to see it and freak because of it so I shoved it into my pocket to give back to him later. Do you see where I am going with this." Joey asked hoping she understood "Oh, I understand. I'm sorry I completely fucked up there didn't I?" Phoebe said calmly taking the ring off her finger and putting it on the counter "I really wanted to tell you there and then but I didn't know how to tell you." Joey said "You know what, don't worry about it. We are friends and have been for way too long it probably wouldn't be the best idea anyway." Phoebe said to him giving him a big hug "i'm so glad you understand and I am sorry again."

 **A really posh restaurant, Ross and Rachel are sitting at a nice set up table**

Ross and Rachel have just gotten their desserts and are tucking in after having an amazing main course of steak with onions, peppers, tomatoes. They both have had a really long chat about everything and have decided that they definitely are giving it a really good go and are both very happy about it. "I'm really happy about us, this date have been amazing. I have had such a great time tonight and I hope all of our dates will be as good." Rachel said "Thats great, I'm having a good time too and hey we haven't even thought it was too awkward either." Ross replied "I was worried at first about leaving Emma, but to be honest I haven't really thought about her this whole time, I know shes very safe and happy with Monica and Chandler." "Yeah they are great with her, lets hope they have their own is born soon, I know they both can't wait for them to be here." Ross stated "I know, but think of how much harder it will be for them because they are having twins its double everything we have to deal with and do." Rachel said "They will be absolutely fine, I mean its them. Besides we are here to help and here for their support." Ross said "Yeah, I'm officially full. Are you ready to go?" Rachel asked "Im done too, I will go and get the bill." Ross said getting up and going over to the till to pay for their meal as Rachel got her jacket on and grabbed her purse ready to get going. Ross went back over to the table put his jacket on and the two walked out of the resturant and walked home as it was only a few blocks away from their apartment.

 **thats chapter three, hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

October 2002

Of all the years he, Chandler Muriel Bing had been not keening over the idea of being married and having children. But his best friend Ross' little sister Monica changed that all for him.

Now they are at the doctors ready to find out the genders of their babies, yes twins.

They were both surprised when they found out Monica gotten pregnant so quickly and even more shocked when they found out it was twins.

"Hi there Mr. and Mrs. Bing" Dr. Long greeted the couple.

Then she put gel on Monica's growing belly and hooked her up to the fetal monitor.

"Okay you too wanna learn the babie' genders?" She asked.

"Oh you bet we do" Chandler repiled

"Hmm" Dr. Long moved around the wand then said "Twin girls. You two are having two girls"

"Two girls" Monica tried to absorve.

"Oh lookey Mon. Two of you" Chandler retored.

[That evening. C/M are laying in bed cuddling]

"I can't believe it Mon. Two more of you" Chandler kissed her.

"I know!" Monica stated satisfed.

"When are we gonna tell our parents?" he asked rubbing her little bump.

They enterwined fingers and she said "Tomorrow or the next day"

"I love you" he placed kisses on her jawline.

"I love you too" she replied.

Then he carefully ubuttons her PJ shirt as the kiss became much more heated.

He goes on top of her, removing rest of her clothing.

"Mhmmm" Monica let out a soft m***.

Afterwards he got off her.

"How did that feel?" Chandler asked.

"I feel good. I could not have asked for more" Monica answers.

"Hi there Little Babies" he started speaking to her belly.

Mondler then go home and see their friends, who are obsessing over emma as she has a slight cold coming but it doesn't seem to be too bad or effecting her that much.


End file.
